The United States Public Health Service estimates that approximately 30,000 people were injured by rotary lawn mowers in 1973. More than seventy (70) per cent of these injuries were inflicted when people came into contact with the rotary blade with the remaining 30 per cent of the injuries being inflicted by objects thrown by the blade.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a safety device for a lawn mower which reduces the hazards normally connected therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which does not objectionably reduce the efficiency of the mower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which shields the rotary blade in those areas most likely to cause injury to persons.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which is easily attached to the mower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.